To Whom It May Concern
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: My name is Dudley Dursley. I'm here to tell you all just how horrible you are. It's your fault Harry died. You took away his only love. Letter Oneshot. Angsty. Implied Harry/Draco.


**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Angst; Tragedy; Drama; Romance; Friendship

**Pairing: **HarryDraco

**Warnings:** Character Death, Good Dudley (yes, I consider this a warning)

**Summery: **My name is Dudley Dursley. I'm here to tell you all just how horrible you are. It's your fault Harry died. You took away his only love.

**Notes:** A letter from Dudley to the Wizarding World. Very dark. I was in a sad mood. Sorry everyone, but I could very well see some of this being true in canon.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be a lot of changes... but that's what fanfiction is for.

* * *

To Whom It May Concern,

My name is Dudley Dursley. I know you probably think of me as the fat cousin who used to beat up Harry. And you're right, I did do that.

But not anymore.

Because my cousin won't be beat up by anyone anymore.

But you know this.

What you don't know is the real reason my cousin didn't survive the 'final battle'. That's what I'm going to tell you. I may have stopped beating Harry up the summer before he turned 15, when he saved my life. But I still have a spiteful side.

So I have no problem telling you that it's all your fault Harry is dead.

You, his best friends, second family, mentors. You killed him. Not directly of course, but close enough. You think that Voldemort (yes I know his name) killed him. You should know that if Harry really wanted to, he would have survived. He killed that bastard for you, but he let himself be killed in the process.

See, he visited me one last time before going off to the fight. He told me everything. I'm not sure why he chose me of all people. Maybe because he thought I wouldn't understand half of it. But I understand more than he thought I would.

And now it's my job to tell you.

From day one, my cousin was given certain prejudices. Slytherin is evil. You are or will be a great wizard.

What do you think those did for him?

The sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. You didn't know that, did you? He never told anyone. Except Dumbledore and me.

Harry told it not to put him there. He had been told Slytherin was evil. He had been told that Draco Malfoy, who he met in the robes shop, was from a bad family. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin, so he went to Gryffindor.

He became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They, like everyone else, expected great things of him.

He never wanted that, you know.

He just wanted to be ordinary.

Ron, you never understood how much you hurt him. That time when you thought he put himself up for that competition for more fame. Don't you know him better than that? But he took you back. Any lesser person than Harry would have dropped you. He gave you so much, and you never gave in return.

Hermione, well at least you believed in him. But you never trusted him. Never trusted his judgment. He understood things you didn't. Yet you told him he was wrong. You were always right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Harry was smart. If only you had given him the chance to prove that.

I won't even get started on Dumbledore. Harry was Dumbledore's golden boy. Well he should have found a better family to put Harry with. I'm ashamed to say we were awful to him. I sometimes beat him up so much he could barely walk. My mother would give him chores that men three times his size would have struggled with. My father would lock him up in that cramped cupboard with no food for weeks.

There's the reason he accepted all the crap you threw at him. For all your faults, at least you gave him food. At least you pretended to love him.

But Harry was broken. He was broken in a way you could never fix. Cause you didn't understand. He needed someone who would love him without all those expectations.

And no matter how you think otherwise, Draco was that person.

That same Draco that, with your prodding, he had to hate for years.

But Harry can't hate. You made him into something he's not.

At least Draco never expected Harry to be perfect. I'm glad they got the chance to talk like civilized beings. It all started in Harry's sixth year. Draco never wanted to do that task. He had hoped Harry would help.

And Harry tried. But it just wasn't enough. Harry's not perfect.

When Draco went into hiding, they wrote to each other. Everyday. Eventually, Draco came to hide with us. Well, my mother and father never knew. But I did.

Draco threatened to kill me for hurting Harry when we were younger.

I liked him.

They grew close. Real close.

I remember overhearing them once. Harry was crying. Saying how much he missed his Godfather. I know what you would have said if it had been you in that room with him.

'I know Harry' or 'He's never coming back Harry' or 'He would want you to be happy'.

Draco did none of that. He just held him. Three days later, a letter came. Bellatrix was dead.

Well Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin after all. I hear they like revenge.

Then he tried telling you all. He wanted you to hide him. Our house wasn't safe anymore after Harry's seventeenth birthday.

You arrested Draco.

You took away the one person Harry could talk to without pretenses.

Did you ever notice how empty Harry's eyes were after that? Harry's a good actor, but you've known him for seven years. Surely you noticed something amiss.

Harry was gone even before he was hit with that curse.

None of you bothered to inform us Dursleys. Draco did though. I got a letter from him a couple days after it happened. I don't know how he got it to me. He probably died in his prison cell. Died of heartbreak.

Here's a copy of the letter:

_Dudley,_

_Harry did it. He killed -__You Know Who- _(This was scribbled out)_ Voldemort._

_Harry's dead._

_I just wanted to say thank you for understanding. When you see Harry in heaven. Tell him I love him. I'll be torturing Voldemort in hell for him. Just please, tell him._

_Draco_

You don't know, but the original has so many tearstains, it's hard to read.

They loved each other. They truly did.

I hope what I've wrote touches you. I hope you feel guilty. Harry killed Voldemort for you. If Harry wanted to, he wouldn't have died. But he did. He let that curse hit him.

If there is a heaven and hell, than Harry and Draco are up there in heaven together. And all of you lot will rot in hell.

But I don't believe in heaven. I don't believe in hell. I don't believe in God. If there were one, why would it allow this?

No, death is final.

I just hope that you do one thing. It won't make up for Harry's last couple months of pain, or Draco's months in prison.

But it will count for something.

Please, put Harry and Draco together. They would want that.

Hate only brings more hate.

It takes two really great people to look past that hate and find love.

Remember that, share that, and maybe this won't ever have to happen again.

With all of my weeping heart and the fury of my soul,

Dudley Dursley


End file.
